EricXTris
by woodbury.mariah
Summary: I'm not that good at summaries. Tris chooses Dauntless, reluctantly leaving her best friend, Tobias in Abnegation. Without him at Dauntless to fall in love with, who will she end up with? This will probably turn into some kind of Love Triangle, but read and find out. Let me know what you think is good and what I should work on. THANK YOU! I LOVE Y'ALL! R&R Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story and I know that I don't have a very good track record of finishing stories, but I promise that I will work my hardest to finish this story. It's usually after about 10 or 15 chapters that I start to hit a roadblock on this road called creativity. I don't know what to name this story, I am thinking "What's wrong with me?" mainly because that is how I ended all of the character's point of views in this chapter. I don't think I like that title too much though. I hope you guys can give me ideas. THANK YOU!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...sadly.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Beatrice's POV:**

I don't belong in Abnegation. I know I should stay, though. Caleb's leaving for Erudite when it's our turn to choose, so I should stay. I need to stay for my parents. For Tobias. I can't leave him here with Marcus. I know he's 18 and he is close to being marring and getting his own place, but I feel obligated to stay for him. I love him and when I'm around, Marcus won't hurt him. I feel trapped here, I feel the need to run and to be free. How can I do that if that is condidered to be selfish?

My aptitude test yesterday revealed to me that I am Divergent. They say that it's dangerous for anyone to know. They say that I am dangerous, just for being Divergent. Divergent. Does anyone even know what it means? They just tell us that it means we don't only fit in in one sole faction, we belong in multiple, usually only two. Not me, though, I fit into 3 of the factions: Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless. I have already determined that I am not going to Erudite. I can't go to Dauntless because of what I am. If I go there, they will find me and they will kill me. I have to stay in Abnegation if I want to stay safe. I know I should stay, but I NEED to be free, I NEED to feel like I am strong and in control.

"It's okay to be selfish today," a deep gravelly voice says from behind me. I turn and see a handsome Dauntless boy, smiling at me. I nod and then turn back just in time to hear my name being called. I tell myself not to look over at my parents, at Caleb in Erudite now, or at Tobias. I fail. Tobias' eyes are pleading with me to stay, but I can't. I know that now. My mom smiles and nods at me as if she already knows what m decision is going to me. Once I get on stage, I cut my hand and I am staring at two bowls: one with grey rocks, and the other with hot coals. Quickly I thrust my hand out and I hear the sizzle. I did it.

The Dauntless erupt in cheers and yells and Tobias walks out crying. I want to run after him, but I can't. I chose and now I am stuck here. Well, not stuck, I am free here. I just can't walk away. I need to talk to him, to tell him, sorry, to tell him I love him.

"What's wrong? You look like you just signed your death rite," the same voice from earlier says from beside me.

"I think I did," I frown.

"Oh, well I can help you train if you want," he offers. I smile at him but shake my head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, my best friend and the guy that I was supposed to marry is still in Abnegation."

"Well he could always choose Dauntless when his turn comes around," he wraps an arm around me, comforting me. I lean into him and I think he was surprised because I accepted his comfort and his touch.

"He chose two years ago," I say into his shoulder, and he just holds me for a while.

"Well, then why did you leave?" he asks as he kisses my cheek. I smile a little and then sit up, moving away from him. This is too fast for me. I just left my best friend and future husband. I love him, he's been there for me since before I can remember, and I have been there for him since the beginning. We're supposed to fall in love and get married and have kids. Why did I leave him?

"Because I don't belong there. I don't fit in, I need to be free and I need to feel like I am doing something that will make me happy," I whisper with regret.

"I understand that, but why didn't you want to leave him?" he asks, with confusidon evident on his face.

"The only reason he stayed in Abnegation is that his father forced him to. His father abuses him and he doesn't have the nerve to stand up to him or even report him. I'm no better, I just left him," I look down at my lap. The guy stands up and goes over to the leader of Dauntless, they have an intense discussion that lasts about 4-5 minutes and then they both come over to me.

"Beatrice, we're going to need you to take us to Tobias," Max comes over and pats my back reassuring me that everything is going to be okay. I nod and get up slowly, taking them to our little hideout as kids, knowing that's where he went. The boy who's walking beside me grabs my hand and walks beside me. Max goes in and talks to Tobias for a bit, I stay outside becuase I know that Tobias doesn't want to see me right now. A few minutes later, Tobias and Max come out. I look at them both, waiting for someone to say something.

"He's coming home with us, temporarily anyways," Max says. "We will put Marcus under truth serum tomorrow and then convict him. Then Tobias will go back to Abnegation and resume his life there."

"B-but, can't he stay?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm sorry, but no, he made his choice two years ago, and despite the circumstances, it must stay that way," Max looks between us apologetically.

Tobias pulls me into a hug, telling me that it will all be okay, that we can still write to each other, and that he will visit me on visiting day. He tells me that he loves me like his own sister and that I saved his life from the devil himself. I just cry and cry into his chest, not wanting him to leave me, but it's my choice, I made my decision and I will stick to it. I will stay in Dauntless and I will make it here. I will not die, like many before, I will not fail, like many before.

I pull away from Tobias and kiss his cheek, earning a smile from him. "Thank you, Beatrice."

"Don't thank me for looking out for you. You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you," I whisper.

 **[TIME LAPSE: 2 days later, I now go by Tris, the boy I met has been identified as Uriah, Marcus has been incarcerated, and Tobias is back in Abnegation, arranged to marry Susan Black, a young girl from his year, with whom he has been courting for quite a while without my knowledge.]**

Training has been a bit tough since I got here, but it's only pushed me to work harder for what I want. What I hate the most is that I am the who gets picked on by Eric, who is actually pretty attractive. He's been through so much, and he's told me a few things about him that I don't think he meant to tell me and for that, I will not speak a word of it to anyone. I know that he used to be Erudite and although I do not agree with anything that they are publishing, I know that not all Erudites are the same and that he came to Dauntless for a reason, maybe for the same reason I did. I don't know, but I know that although he is attractive, I have my sights on another guy.

Uriah is really handsome, too, and I like him, a lot, but I think him and Marlene have something going on. Otherwise, they're just really close, which I really hope is the case. I don't know. I mean I don't want to make a move on him, mostly because I don't know how I just really like him. Without knowing me, he was there for me and he made me feel better about what was going on. I know it's only been a couple of days, but man he is attractive and I always find myself watching him train on the other side of the training room with the Dauntless-born initiates. He's like the only friend I have here, all the transfers hate me because I am from Abnegation. They think that all the rumors that Erudite is spreading are true, and so far only one of them has been proven to be true.

"Hey, Uri?" I lean towards him while the rest of the 'gang' continues eating. He looks at me with curiosity in his eyes and I decide, this is my chance, this is what will make or break me emotionally. "I wanna take you up on that offer to help train me," I whisper as my hand inches closer to his on the bench. He smiles and nods at me as I grab his hand and interlace our fingers.

"Meet me in the training room at 7 tonight, we can train until 8 or 9, up to you, because curfew is 10," he winks. I smile and nod, placing our hands in my lap, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand. He just smiles and continues eating. Marlene takes note that our hands are in my lap and she glares at me. I shrug and keep eating with a smile on my face.

A part of me still feels guilty for leaving my parents, but I'm beginning to overlook that little detail because here, I belong and I fit in.

What's wrong with me?

 **Uriah's POV:**

She's gorgeous, but she doesn't know it. I first saw her sitting in front of me at the choosing ceremony, her leg was bouncing up and down and she was constantly readjusting her seating position. I knew she was nervous about her choice, I could just tell. It's almost as if we were connected somehow, but I just knew that she was conflicted about her decision. She was scared. She wanted to choose for everyone else's pleasure, not her own. She kept looking over at some guy in the Abnegation section, probably her boyfriend, but then she'd look further up, to who I assumed were her parents. Her mother, I think, smiled at her and she relaxed a little, but when she turned back around, she looked tense again. I decided that I was going to tell her something, so I leaned forward to tell her that it is okay to be selfish every once in a while and she gave me a tight-lipped smile and a nod and turned back. Then her name was called. Beatrice Prior. Such a gorgeous name for such a gorgeous girl. The grey clothes do her no justice. It is obvious that she has a good looking body underneath it all, but it would be 'selfish' to show it off.

I remember thinking that she shouldn't stay in Abnegation, because then it would mean she would have to hide her beauty and she would have to hide. She doesn't deserve that. For that reason, I hoped and prayed that she would choose Dauntless. At least that's the reason I kept telling myself.

Later I held her hand as she cried for who I thought was her boyfriend, but was really just a close friend that she didn't want to leave behind. He hugged her and I hate myself for it, but I eavesdropped a little and heard him tell her that he loved her like a sister, and that got me really happy, and it kind of made me think that he was an idiot for not loving her as more. Internally, I was throwing a party.

I feel kind of bad because Marlene likes me and yeah, I kind of liked her too, but it wasn't anything I thought would be worth making a move on, so I never did.

I am sitting here at lunch and Tris leans over towards me and tells me that she'll take me up on my offer to help train her. I smile and nod at her telling her to meet me in the training room at 7 and then she grabs my hand and places our hands in her lap. My heart is literally soaring and I feel like I am smiling like a buffoon. I notice that Marlene is glaring, but I don't even care, because, in all honesty, she never had a chance, especially after I saw Tris. If she would have chosen different, so would I. If she's there, I don't care where I am. Just looking into her eyes, that are a stormy blue, I feel at peace. As if her eyes were the literal eye of the storm. She calms me and she seems to find a way to make me laugh all the time. When I'm around her, I don't feel the need to run and party and get crazy. I feel at peace and calm and I feel like I could lay by her side forever.

I don't know what she's doing to me, but I can't say that I don't like it.

What's wrong with me?

 **Eric's POV:**

I don't know who she is, and I don't like that she fascinates me. She defies me and she is determined to prove all the harsh and degrading comments wrong. She works harder than the rest of the initiates. They throw one punch and she throws two twice as hard. They run ten laps and she runs thirty more. She stays after training to workout more. She shows up early. She is the hardest working initiate and for some reason, she makes me want to cut into her brain to see how she works. To see what pushes her. I constantly yell at her and call her out for being weak. I don't do it to make her feel bad, I do it because I know it scares her a little and fear doesn't shut her down, it wakes her up. It fuels this fire deep within her, it makes her strong and it makes her work harder for what she wants. I want to see her succeed, but not as much as I want to see her fail. I want to see her fail because it would mean that she wasn't worth it. It would be a reason for me to stay away from her. If there is a possibility that she will fail, I want it to happen, because she's reaching this place inside of me that no one else has ever reached. I don't want her to leave, but I want her gone. I don't want her here because she's slowly tearing down my walls. The other day, I accidentally slipped up and told her that I am originally from Erudite and that my parents disowned me when I left. She already knows enough to make me lose all respect that I have earned here in Dauntless as a leader. If people remember that I am from Erudite, they will hate me and they will taunt me. I can't have that, and for that reason, I make Zeke, their instructor pair her with the Candor, Peter. He is vicious and he hates her the most. I can't have her here tearing me down. She has a grudge against Erudites, I wouldn't blame her if she hated me and she wanted to destroy me. I would if I was in her place.

I groan in frustration and punch the punching bag that I have hanging in my house. I can't let her get to me, I can't let her tear me down. I don't want her to go factionless, but I hate that there is a possibility that I will end up giving her more power over me than anyone else has ever had. I feel bad for pairing her with Peter and I even begin to regret it, but I can't go back now. I can only hope that she can pull through with the fight and survive.

What's wrong with me?

 **HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. Please let me know how you guys want this story to end. I don't know whether to make it an EricXTris or an UriahXTris.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, thank you!**

 **PM me if you have any input or any insight that would help me with writing this story.**

 **I love y'all even though, I am not that great a reader, I love those of you that continue to read my stories even if they are not always finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, AS PROMISED.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Uriah's POV:**

It's been about two weeks since I started helping Tris with her training in the afternoon.

She walks in at exactly 6:50 PM and finds me beating the crap out of a punching bag. I notice that she smirks and just stands there.

"You like what you see, Prior?" I tease her a little and flex towards her, eliciting a giggle from her dainty lips. I smile and just watch as she cautiously walks towards me.

"Yes, actually, I really do," she practically whispers and steps closer to me and bites her lower lip. I gulp and can't do anything else but watch her as she runs her fingers down my arm.

"Um, let me go, um, shower real quick," I try and hide the fact that I am extremely turned on by her right now.

She giggles and looks at me, blushing like crazy, and bites her lip, "I didn't know that you had to shower before another workout."

I blush and look her in the eyes. God, those eyes. They draw me in like a siren draws in a sailor at sea. "I don't normally, but when a sexy girl walks him and puts her hands on me, I can't help feeling the need for a cold shower." She looks around confused with who I am talking about and I just stare at her with a faint smile on my lips.

"Who?" she asks, still looking around.

"You," I smile as she blushes and looks down at her feet. "You intrigue me, Prior."

"And you, me."

"Go get ready before you waste all your time admiring my sexy body," I laugh at her.

"Seems like it was the other way around," she pokes my chest and then quickly pulls her shirt off revealing her flat stomach and her black and purple sports bra. This girl never ceases to amaze me. One minute she is all shy and timid and the next, she's just as outgoing as the rest of us.

For the next hour and a half, I teach her punching and kicking techniques, and I give her pointers on how to exploit her opponent's weaknesses, as well as her own. She catches on quick and soon she tells me she wants to spar with me. I don't know if she realizes that when you ask _someone_ to spar with you, it's like asking them out on a date. I hope she knows and that that is the reason she asked.

For the next few minutes, we spar with each other. She's good! She caught on fast. Next thing I know, while I am admiring the way sweat rolls down her neck and down her collarbone, she has me pinned. Her hands wrapped around my wrists, her hips holding my hips down, and her legs pinning my legs down. I look up at her, with her golden hair framing her sweaty face and some of it sticking to her forehead or cheeks. I smile and she smiles back.

"Hi," I say softly as I sit up with her also sitting on my lap.

"Hi," she giggles. I love that sound. The sound of happiness slipping from her lips. The sound of joy filling her heart.

We look each other in the eyes and I don't know what we each saw, but next thing I know, her lips are on mine, or my lips are on hers. She smiles against my lips as I pull her closer and kiss her slowly, deepening the kiss. Slowly she pulls away.

"What about Marlene?" she asks.

"We were never a thing," I whisper against her lips and she smiles, being lulled back into our own little world.

We kiss for what seems like hours, until we hear the door open and then we begin to slowly pull apart again, both of us smiling like idiots.

"Initiates! What are you doing in here?!" It's Eric.

Tris scrambles to stand up off my lap and I stand up slowly.

"We were, uh, we were..." Tris trails off, not knowing what to say.

"We were training. I offered to help Tris with her fighting for the fights that start tomorrow and she accepted," I state. I mean, it's the truth, we were training for the fights until we started making out. Then it became something more...heated.

"It looked like you guys were trying to reproduce!" he growls. Geez, what's his problem? He caught initiates making out in the training room all the time, he needs to chill.

"I'm sorry, Eric, it won't happen again, I promise," Tris quickly attempts to make amends.

"Pff, I don't!" I wink at her, earning me a small glare and then a giggle.

"Just don't let me catch you again, you heard?" he growls at us. We both nod, Tris nods faster, which makes me smile. It's obvious she really wants to stay here. I want her to stay too.

 **Eric's POV:**

He was kissing her. Uriah was kissing Tris. They were on the sparring mat. They were sparring...together. I feel this, this, this rage build up inside me. Maybe that's why I was yelling at them. Maybe that's why I got angry with them. I was so tired of seeing initiates making out in the training room that I took it out on them.

Deep down I know that's not why I was mad, but that's the only explanation I am allowing myself to believe. I mean, there can't be any other possible reason, right?

 **[TWO WEEKS LATER WITH PRACTICE EVERY NIGHT: FIGHT DAY]**

 **Tris' POV:**

Okay, so Zeke paired me against Peter. Just great.

Last night, Uriah and I hung out for a bit after we basically got kicked out of the training room. We wandered through the halls holding hands and talking. We laughed and we had fun. That is until it was time to turn in for bed. Uriah kissed me before heading off to his dorm, leaving me with a smile on my lips. He never asked me to be his girlfriend or anything of the sort, which kind of bothered me because I don't know how this kind of stuff works. Do we just automatically become a couple? Does he have to officially ask me? I don't know what to do, but that is okay because I guess I will find out soon enough.

I head down to breakfast where I find Uriah already sitting in his spot, I go to sit next to him, but Marlene beats me to it. I frown and sit across from him. He reaches across the table and grabs my hand. I smile and Marlene glares at me. I ignore him and look into his dark brown eyes. He smiles.

"How did you sleep?" he asks.

"Good, how about you?" I ask him and squeeze his hand.

"Fantastic! Thank you for last night, it meant a lot to me," he blushes and I bite my lip. His eyes narrow slightly, then they return to their original position. I smile at him and steal his bread roll from his plate. He's about to protest but then just laughs. Marlene just glares at me some more and I roll my eyes at her. Uriah looks at me confused and I just shake my head.

"Do you know who you're fighting?" I ask Uriah.

"Yeah, I'm fighting Lynn today. Mar here is fighting Jake," I nod, only recognizing one of the names. "Who are you fighting?"

"Peter," I state. He looks me dead in the eye and asks me if I am joking and when I tell him that I am not, he gets pissed.

"Zeke! What the hell?! You paired the weakest initiate with the strongest? What the hell is wrong with you?" he whisper-shouts at his brother beside him.

Zeke shrugs and says, "Look, I didn't have the final say, I didn't make that pairing. Look at it this way, the longer she holds off from being knocked unconscious, the more points she'll get and the higher she will rank."

Uriah just shakes his head and gets up, motioning for me to follow. I stand up and walk beside him as he takes his plate up to the window where you drop off your plates. He grabs my hand and we go to the training room to practice some more before my fight.

 **[A few moments later]**

"You guys here to make out again?" Eric punches a bag.

"No, we are here because someone decided that it was okay to pair me, the weakest initiate, with the strongest," I growl. He looks over at me surprised for a second and then a flash a guilt, I think.

"Well, if you last, you may actually learn how to fight," he taunts. I roll my eyes. Uriah and I head over to the mats, where we spar. Next thing I know there is a callused hand on my stomach and the other on my back.

"Never forget to keep tension here," a deep husky voice says right beside my ear. I gasp and let out a slow shaky breath as Uriah stops and glares at Eric, standing behind me.

"What do you want, Eric?" Uriah growls.

"I am simply helping an initiate become the best that she can be," he says with what I can tell is a smirk on his face.

Uriah, looking pissed as ever just rolls his eyes and looks away as Eric saunters away.

 **Eric's POV:**

Her skin was warm, after all the sparring. I want to know how she does in this fight. She managed ot last about 20-25 minutes with Uriah and he is a hell of a lot better than Peter. Let's see how this turns out.

[skipping the fight because I don't know anything about fights]

Holy shit! She won. She won the fight with Peter. She won the fight against him. The weakest initiate somehow became the strongest in a matter of two weeks. I don't know how she did it. She somehow found all his weaknesses. She figured out that he steps before he punches and he leaves his stomach uncovered when throwing a punch. Their fight lasted a good 30-40 minutes and then Peter received a punch to the temple, and he collapsed. A part of me wanted to scream with joy because SHE WON, but then another part of me wanted to cry because she had won and that meant that she was going to stay.

I didn't think it was possible for her to amaze me any further, but she did. After a very exhausting and energy consuming fight, she still managed to run across the training room to her boyfriend. Uriah (ugh). She jumps into his arms and he spins her around with a giant proud smile on his face. That should be m- nevermind. They seem happy. It's the least she deserves.

I head over to Zeke, who is ordering Christina and Molly to get in the ring and fight. "Zeke, you realize who the Stiff just knocked out right?" He nods. "Well, we need to let Tris sleep in the Dauntless-born dormitory because I know his kind of people. He is all big and bad and intimidating and once someone knocks him off his pedestal, he will do anything to get back at them. Now that he knows he can't win against her in a fight, he will do it while she is asleep, and I can't lose an initiate."

"How do you know what kind of person he is, it's been two weeks," he asks confused and interested in what I am saying.

"I was that kid, Zeke, I was the exact same way," I say quietly.

"Well, then, in that case, we still can't put her in the Dauntless-born dorm, Peter has friends in there. We're going to have to pass it with Max, and get her an apartment of her own," he says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that could work, make sure it's on the same floor as my apartment, so that I can keep an eye on her, just in case he gets ballsy," I state seriously and he nods understanding my "reasonable motives." Deep inside I know that the only reason I suggested that was so that I could get her away from Uriah. She doesn't know what I know about him.

 **[Three Weeks Later: Initiation is over]**

 **Uriah's POV:**

I am walking to my new apartment when Marlene comes out from some hallway that I didn't notice before.

"Why did you let her come between us?" she asks as tears stream down her face.

"What are you talking about? There was never anything between us."

At that same moment, Tris comes down the hall and kisses me on the cheek, "Come on let's go get lunch, in fact, why don't you go ahead of me?" I just listen and walk ahead of her to the cafeteria.

 **Tris' POV:**

"Back off my man!" Marlene growls at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"If he was really YOUR man, do you think he would be holding me in the morning, kissing my lips throughout the day, and in the end, being pleased by MY body?" I retort. She does a kind of pouty scream as she turns and walks away. Pleased with her reaction, I walk to lunch with my BOYFRIEND.

When I get to lunch, he already has my plate all made up and it sits beside his on the table. Zeke and Four both making the whipping sound, and Uriah glares at them.

"I'm not whupped! I just like doing things for my girl," he gets all defensive. I come up behind him and kiss his neck and wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Hey babe," I smile and nibble on his earlobe.

"Beatrice, you better start eating your food, or I will eat you," he growls back so only I can hear him, causing me to giggle.

"You'll do that anyway," I wink at him as I sit down beside him. He smirks and rests his hand on my thigh.

"What happened with Marlene, by the way?" he asks around a bit of his hamburger.

"She told me to back off her man and I just set things straight," I shrug, he smiles and kisses my cheek.

 **READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter, exams are this week and there's a lot going on. I will be sure to make the next chapter longer. :)**

 **Uriah's POV:**

I love her. Yeah, I may be whipped, but only for Tris. She passed the initiation first in our "class." I am so proud of her and she made me even prouder when she just took the initiate trainer position with me. She could have been anything on the list (leader, tattoo artist, baker, faction ambassador, etc.), but she chose to be a trainer.

I lean over towards her, "Hey, date tonight, wear something nice." She giggles and I just smile at her, falling in love with her even more.

We finish eating, dispose of our plates and we head back to my apartment for a short nap. We get there and Marlene is standing by my door again.

"Uri! Baby!" she walks up to me and kisses me right on the lips. I am about to push her away immediately when she gets yanked away from me.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend, you bitch!" Marlene screeches at Tris.

"Don't worry, I won't go near your boyfriend, I got one of my own," Tris grabs my hand and pulls out the spare key I gave her, unlocks my door and pulls me inside, slamming the door on Marlene's face.

She puts her key back in her pocket and I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and nuzzle my face into her neck. She sighs and reaches up to play with my hair. I smile against her skin and run my hands down to her upper thighs.

I can't believe Marlene just did that. I mean, I knew that she liked me, but right now she's acting like we were actually together, which we weren't. Ever.

"Uri! Tell her you're mine! Tell her you belong with me! That you made a mistake and you want me!" Marlene screeches through the door. I ignore her and lead Tris to my room.

"Come on, let's take a nap before dinner," I kiss her head and she smiles.

"I'm sorry, I know she was was a really good friend of yours," she whispers. I just shake my head and hold her close to me.

"Don't be. Here's a shirt that you can wear to sleep," I pull my current shirt off and hand it to her and her face goes red. I smile and take my shoes off, leaving me only in my shorts and I go to lay down. When I look at Tris, I notice that she changed out of her clothes and into my shirt. I bite my lip and pull her towards me. "You're gonna be the death of me."

She giggles and silently I make an oath to always do my best to make her giggle when everything else is just tearing her apart.

 **Marlene's POV:**

She will suffer and pay for stealing him from me. He is mine and will forever belong to me. I sneak into his apartment and pull out my pocket knife and a syringe. I quickly inject the contents into Uriah's neck. I then run the blade along her thighs and arms. I said she will pay for what she did and this is how she will pay. She screams and I quickly run out of the room and out of the apartment. I watch as Uriah runs to the infirmary with her in his arms. He's yelling for help and crying. What a baby. He doesn't see what she has done to him. She has made him weak, a coward. A pansycake. I smile and wipe my pocket knife off on my pants and head back to my own apartment to watch a movie.

 **Uriah's POV:**

We were sleeping and the next thing I know I felt a pinch in my neck and then, I hear her screaming. I hear her screams of pain and it kills me inside. I get up in a flash and see a figure running out of my apartment and then I see it, all over the place. Her blood covers the blankets, her arms, and her clothes. I quickly pull her into my arms and start running to the infirmary, not worried about my lack of clothes or shoes. I run as if my life depends on it because it does.

 **Eric's POV:**

I don't think they knew that I heard everything. I saw Marlene standing off to the side of Uriah's door, probably waiting for him, and then leave. I saw her return and sneak in with a syringe in her hands and a pocket knife. I didn't think Tris was in there, I didn't see her until Uriah came running out of the room with her in his arms. I saw red. A dark red, covering both of them. I could have stopped it all, but I didn't. My own selfish thoughts wanted Marlene to hurt Uriah and kill him so that I could have Tris. I knew that Tris would hate me after, for even thinking that, but I just wanted him out of the picture. I hate myself for even having that thought. Next thing I know, I am in the infirmary, slightly out of breath. I ran here. Not because I needed to be looked at for something, but because she is here. I need her to be okay, I need her to be okay. I need her to be here.

 **Tris' POV:**

I don't know what happened. The last thing I knew, I was falling asleep next to Uriah, with him wrapped around me from behind, his arms around my waist. Then I felt this sting in my thighs and then this throbbing pain in my arms. Then it grew into this searing heat that made me wish I was dead. I screamed and I was slowly losing consciousness.

 **Uriah's POV:**

I'm walking down the hall in a trance. The doctor kicked me out because I was freaking out too much. I wanted to stay, but he told me that if I didn't leave, he was going to force me out. I don't need that. I want him to focus on her, not on me.

So, here I am, pacing the waiting room when I see Eric come sprinting in. He probably hurt himself again, but instead of anger on his face, I see the concern and some kind of hatred.

"Where's Tris?" he asks the receptionist. She gives him an answer that I don't pay attention to. He looks around in a frenzy and sees the room that the receptionist pointed at. He goes over really fast and opens the door and goes inside. Of course, he's a leader. Of course, he can just walk in. Of course, he can just stay there. I'm just glad that someone who cares about her is in there with her.

I feel an itch on my neck and sit in a chair, leaning my head against the wall. I slowly fall asleep, thinking of Tris.

 **Marlene's POV:**

She is where she belongs and soon, he will be too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals! I know that this chapter is long overdue and I apologize. The holidays and family have interfered immensely on my writing schedule. Hopefully, after this, I will be able to keep up with the schedule. Keep in mind that** **I typed this in my phone so if there are any spelling errors that is why. I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **Also, I hope you all had amazing holiday celebrations and I wanna wish you all a Happy New Year. It is one of my New Year's Resolutions to update my stories on time as well as keep them going, rather than dropping out on them as soon as I lose inspiration.**

 **Please Read and Review. Thank you so much for all of the support.**

 **Tris' POV:**

I blinked my eyes open and saw him. I don't know how long he had been standing there, or how long he had been here with me. His gorgeous blue eyes distracted me from asking. We just stared into each other's eyes. With Uriah, I realized, I can't make eye contact for too long because I begin to feel uncomfortable. With him though, it doesn't seem to be a problem at all. He nodded and then walked out. My hand felt cold after that, only to realize he was holding my hand. The nurse came in and told me that he had been there since I was admitted except for his short visits for essentials. Twenty minutes later I am released from the hospital and I go back home with Uriah.

 **Eric's POV:**

Four days have passed and I couldn't bear to leave her in here. The doctors told Uriah to go back home, and the bastard went. He left her here in the hospital without knowing whether she was going to be okay or not. I slept with my head against the bed beside her small, frail hand, and the only times I left the room was when I needed to pee or I was hungry, but I always hurried back, in fear that she would wake up. I didn't want to be here when she did, but at the same time, I wanted to be there to know for sure that when I did leave, that she would be okay. I never intended for her to even know I was there.

She saw me. I have been meaning to leave before she woke up, but I wanted to leave at the very last minute possible. That, I did. She awoke and saw me. She saw me and stared at me with her big stormy grey-blue eyes, and I stared back. I didn't intend for her to see me there. My face went hard and I nodded at her once and slowly slipped my hand away from hers and walked out. Just for now. Someday I will walk back in, to her.

On my way out, Uriah was snoring in his chair, shocking that he's here and not with Marlene. How he could possibly sleep while his girlfriend is in a hospital bed, is beyond me. I kick his leg and he jerks awake.

"Your girlfriend is awake, you can go see her now," I didn't wait to watch him go in and see her. I didn't wait to watch him go to be with her, the girl who deserves more than him. The girl who deserves to be treated like the queen she is. The girl who belongs with m-NO I will not think that!

 **[Two days later]**

 **Uriah's POV:**

These past two days have been strange. Tris was out of the hospital four days after I took her in, and I couldn't have been any happier than I was that night with her back in my arms, but something felt different. She asked me if I knew who it was that hurt her and a small part of me wanted to say yes, that I knew it was Marlene. That was when my brain kicked in and I told myself that Marlene was our friend. She wouldn't do that to us. So whenever she asks, I simply shake my head and tell her that all I saw was a shadow. She believes me too, and I don't know what's worse: the fact that I could possibly be lying to Tris or the fact that the reason I'm lying is the person I'm lying about. Marlene. And me.

While Tris was in the hospital, I was a mess. I wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but the doctor convinced me that my bed would be more comfortable than some cot that they would have dragged in for me to sleep in. I told him I would rather sleep in the cot than go home to an empty bed. He smiled at me sadly and simply told me that I shouldn't be in there, that I was too emotional, that she might somehow sense it, and it could change her state from stable to vital. On my way back, Marlene came up to me and linked her arm in mine.

 _Flashback_

"Hey, um, I wanted to apologize for all the drama between Tris and I. I know it was petty of me and all, but I really do feel bad now. Do you wanna go get some dinner with me so that I can make up for it?" Marlene asks me. I look at her confused. She's my friend, I know that part, but for some reason, I am feeling like I shouldn't trust her.

"Um, it's okay, apologize to her when she's better, and actually I was just going to go to bed, Tris is in the hospital and I can't think straight right now," I shake my head and look down at the path as we walk in the direction of my apartment.

"Oh, I know, I heard about what happened, it's horrible what people do out of spite," she shakes her head. See? I knew someone would understand.

When we got to my door, she stood in front of me, preventing me from unlocking my door.

"What do you want, Marlene. I'm really tired and need some sleep," I yawn and then I feel a hand on my crotch. "Whoa! Marlene! You know I am with Tris," I start backing up away from her.

"Yes I do know that you are with Tris, and I also happen to know that she is from Abnegation and she won't give you what you want. You won't ask because you don't want to push her boundaries," she steps closer to me, massaging me where she put her hand before. Of course, my body decided to defy my mind and react to her touch. She giggled and leaned further into me, "Come on, Uri, you know you want me too."

My mind is screaming at me to stop. To stop because if I go any further, it warrants as cheating. Tris and I have had sex, not often, but we do have sex, but my lips won't move to tell her this, and my arms refuse to push her away. She grabs one of my hands and places it on her chest. I shake my head and pull my hand away. In the middle of the hallway, she gets on her knees a-oh crap! There's no stopping her now!

 **[The next morning]**

I wake up in my bed with a body next to me. I smile because that would mean that the whole ordeal with Tris was just a dream, but then I hear a squeaky voice, that is NOT in any way Tris' voice. Tris' voice is kind of rough and a bit husky when she barely wakes up.

"Uri, go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake." Marlene. She was in my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I jump out of bed and try not to think of what could have happened last night between us after noticing that I am in fact, naked.

"What're you talking about? Do we need a repeat of last night? Do I need to show you again?" she crawls over to me across my bed and purrs in this manner that was supposed to be sexy, I guess.

"No, no, no, I did not do this to Tris. I did not cheat on her!" I pull on my clothes and hit myself on the forehead. "You idiot, why would you do this to her?!"

"Look, Uri, don't hate yourself. You had so much sexual tension built up that you couldn't hold back. No one has to know about us."

"Marlene, there is no us! This was a mistake and it will not happen again, ever!" I look down at my feet as I pull my shoes and everything on.

"But Uriah, she's not going to have sex with you for a long time, that's a long time to build up all that sexual frustration. Are you sure that you can do it?" she bites her lip. "No, I didn't think so. So, in the meantime, while she is holding out on you, I will be your release, okay? And no one will ever know."

I just nod and look down, telling myself that I won't follow through with that agreement.

 _End Flashback._

I did end up following through with that arrangement, about twelve times. Each time my guilt grew, but at the same time, it slowly dissipated, until there was no more guilt left to feel. I try to not think about her so much, but I can't help it. She consumes my mind now, more than Tris ever did. For some reason though, Tris doesn't seem to like Marlene and I can't tell why maybe she knows what happened between us.

 **Tris' POV:**

It had to be her. She is the only one that is crazy enough to do that kind of crap. Uriah doesn't know why I have this suspicion towards her. I barely know the reason myself, which has something to do with the fact that I catch Uri staring at her often nowadays. I know it shouldn't bother me, but deep down inside it does. I don't want him having anything to do with her. I don't know why he has so much confidence in her, but I don't like it. For all we know, she could have been the one that did this to me. He won't listen to me though.

He thinks that since I'm okay that I can just forget about the whole ordeal as he has. He doesn't understand though. He doesn't have to live with the scars or the insecurities. He doesn't have to see the scars everytime he sits down to go to the bathroom or he undresses to take a shower. I do and I want to know who the hell did this to me so that they can get the justice they deserve.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Uri leans into my side and tickles me. He accidentally hits one of the scars though and rather than make me laugh, it makes me wince in pain. He apologizes about a thousand times before he asks me what I am thinking about again.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of getting another tattoo when the scars completely heal," he just smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Okay, babe, well I will see you at my place tonight. Right now, I have some business to attend to with Eric," he kisses me on the lips and pats my thigh before he gets up and walks in the opposite direction of Eric's office. I just shrug, waving it off as though he just needed to stop back at his apartment for some files or something.

 **Eric's POV:**

He doesn't deserve her. He has been cheating on her and pretending like he actually loves her and it makes me sick. She deserves so much better than that piece of trash.

 **Marlene's POV:**

Today is the day. He will be mine completely. There is no one else that will be able to change that. He will be mine and even she won't get in the way of our happiness. All that needs to happen is, I need to say the trigger word when I see him.

The serum I injected him with a week ago. It's something my cousin in Erudite made for me. When I say the trigger word, the first person he sees will automatically become the love of his life. There's a twist. Any lover he had previously will be washed out of his mind completely. Not a single romantic memory, or feeling toward that little slut will remain and then he will truly be mine.

He walks in the door of his apartment, the one that I just finished clearing of all her trash. He looks around and looks back at me confused.

"Where's all of Tris' stuff?" he asks and then begins to get really pissed off.

"Soon, none of her stuff will be necessary," I smile and go up to him and kiss him softly.

"What? Stop, explain to me what you are talking about. Now," he glares at me. I just smile and get on my knees, knowing that's his weakness.

"Maybe later, sweet stuff. Right now, you have some business I need to attend to," I wink up at him and get to work with his hands curled in my hair.

 **[15 minutes later]**

 **Tris' POV:**

I head towards Uri's apartment and stop when I hear moaning. It might just be Zeke and Shauna next door, again. I get closer and realize that it is coming from Uriah's apartment. I slam the door open and Uriah gasps and looks at me, fear and regret in his eyes. Marlene quickly says something that distracts him and makes him look at her. He smiles at her and completely ignores me.

"What the actual hell, Uriah? You're really going to do this to me? Right in front of me?" I begin to tear up and cry, but then he looks back at me and there is nothing but confusion on his face.

"Tris? What are you doing here? Our meeting isn't for another 20 minutes," he looks up at the clock hanging on the wall as he begins to pull his pants up. Marlene smirks at me from her position down on the floor and I run at her.

"What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?!"I scream at her and she jumps back as Uri grabs me and pulls me back away from her and looks at me again with confusion.

"Boyfriend? I don't think so, I've been dating Marlene for the past 3 months. I'm sorry, probably should have told you, huh? Sorry, if I ever gave off the impression that I was single or interested in you at all," he apologizes and it's like he reached into my chest with both hands and tore my heart into shreds. I want to slap him and scream at him for not knowing. I want to tell him that he can give up the act, but I know my Uri, and he would have given up the act way before I even got a chance to say anything at all. He really doesn't know who I am or what we had together. I can't slap him or scream at him because I know that he really truly does not know what we had and for that I can thank Marlene. The little whore couldn't just be happy for her best friend. She had to take her best friend away from his girlfriend so that he could be hers. I look at her across the room and see the smile on her face. I shake my head at her and let all my silent tears stream down my face.

"Fine, Marlene, you win. You get the man," my body wracks forward with a sob and Uriah wraps his arms around me. I want to lean into him and feel all the love and warmth that he normally radiates, but there is no love, there is no warmth. I pull away and walk out of his apartment, not bothering to grab any of the stuff I had there other than a picture of us together. I know that no matter how much time passes, he will always be my first love and no one will ever be able to change that.

"Tris! Let me walk you to your apartment," Uri offers.

"No, stay here. I don't need help," I keep walking until I end up at the chasm. Thoughts flying through my head. I should jump. I should just end it, end the numb feeling in my chest. I thought he was the one. I gave myself to him. I walk up to the railing and look over, watching the water crash against the walls, the sound of rushing water calming my ears. Maybe if I jump, I could be at peace with the water. I could become a part of the water. I could be admired by everyone.

"It's a scary thought, you know. Looking down at the water and thinking that maybe it won't be so bad as it looks. That maybe it won't slam you against rocks or up against the walls. At the same time though, it's a relaxing thought, standing up here watching all that water and thinking of how much damage it could do to a body. It's relaxing, for me anyway, to know that sometimes, even though we give people the power to hurt us, there is still a force out there that has enough power to not only hurt us but to also destroy us," a voice says from beside me. I don't look over to see who it is because I already know who it is. It's the same person that was at my bedside for days, waiting for me to wake up, just so that he would know I would turn out to be okay.

"I'm just thinking of how relaxing it would be to jump in and be at peace with the water. Becoming a part of the water, being admired by everyone. Water is admired for its beauty, I would be admired for my bravery," I let out a cold chuckle and look down. "Why is that? How come, if I were to jump in right now, it would be seen as bravery rather than cowardice?"

"It's so that the families can think of them in a positive nature. Let's say it was your brother that jumped. Would you rather people all consider him brave or as a coward?"

"A coward," I state.

"Interesting, that's the first," he replies and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend doesn't know that I'm his girlfriend and now he's dating Marlene, so at this point, I don't care whether I'm considered a coward or as a brave soldier in Dauntless," I let a single tear slide down my face once again.

"What?" he looks at me confused and I just look back down at the water. I explain to him what happened after I sit down and scoot forward closer to the ledge. He doesn't say anything in reply, he just sits close to me with his arm touching mine and immediately I begin to feel calm again. I just want to slide right off this ledge.

"Yes, I know the feeling, but please don't," he says quietly and rubs my back a little.

"What's it matter to you?" I ask and glare at him.

"Whether you believe me or not, I actually care about you and seeing you like this is killing me. I want to go kick Uriah's butt right now, but I don't want to leave your side in fear that you will do something stupid," he harshly whispers.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I tease but then look back down at the water with the thought of how satisfying it would be to just fall flat against the jagged rocks beneath the current.

 **Eric's POV:**

I hate seeing her like this and I can't believe I just told her that too, I hate that she keeps looking down at the rocks below with this look of longing in her eyes.

"You know, if you actually were planning on jumping, you would have done it already," I look out over the chasm.

"I know, but this place calms me. It gives me this sense of tranquility," she bites her lip and I just close my eyes. Oh how I wish I could go to Jeanine, and get the antidote for this serum that Marlene made, but I don't even know if there is one. I just want to see her happy again.

I stand up and look down at her, "Come on, stand up!"

"Why? What are we going to do?" she just looks up at me expectantly.

"I am taking you to my safe spot," I whisper, hoping to make it sound like a joke and make her laugh. She didn't laugh, but she did smile a little. One point for me! I grab her hand and take her out of the compound through what Four and I like the call the "back door."

"Where is your safe spot Eric?" she asks almost timidly. She's never timid, she's always fierce and she stands up for what's right. They really broke her. I plan on fixing her.

"You'll see," I run after the train that we almost missed and I jump on with her close behind me. "And now we wait." She stands at the door and looks out at the city as we drive by. I watch as the wind blows her golden blonde locks across her face, as she closes her eyes, reveling in the sensation of the wind around her. She looks over at me, probably sensing me staring and she stares into my soul until I stand up and walk over to her.

"Time to jump," I jump out without a second of hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I've decided to basically screw the system! I'm not going to worry about an update schedule.. I will update when I update, thank you for reading!**

 **READ & REVIEW down below!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Divergent characters, just the story idea (for the fanfic, not the book).**

 **Tris' POV:**

He brought me to the Ferris wheel. I look around at all the empty rides that surround it, and then my eyes land on him. His steel-grey eyes that seem to bore into my own. I bite my lip and his hand moves up toward my face, and he uses his thumb to pull my lip from between my teeth.

"You do that a lot, you know," he takes a step closer and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Why did you bring me here? Of all places, here," I whisper against his fingers.

"Do you remember that time that you and Four climbed up there?" he pointed up to the platform on the Ferris wheel. In doing so, he manages to somehow maneuver his body closer to me. Without looking up where he's pointing, I nod with a faint smile on my lips.

"I could have easily shot you at that moment, but I didn't," he whispers. Eric? Give up his victory? I think not. I place my hand on his forehead, checking his temperature with a look of confusion. I bite my lip again, trying to determine his angle here.

"Why didn't you?" I walk toward the rusted ladder. "Hold that thought, want to climb it with me?"

He nods and I giddily turn and begin climbing. I know he's following because I can feel his breath on my ankles.

"I know why Four followed you up here, now. Damn, Stiff, looking good!" he whistles. I kick my foot down towards his face, as a joke, and he dodges it easily with a short, uneasy laugh.

Finally, we reach the top and I sit on the edge of the platform. Eric comes over next to me.

"I was in a trance," he whispers so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"I didn't shoot, because I was in a trance. You climbed the Ferris wheel with no fear, no hesitation. Your mind took over and you were no longer the timid, selfless girl from Abnegation. You were a soldier, with a task at hand, willing to go any lengths to achieve it," he looks down at his fidgeting hands in his lap.

"Wow, um, definitely not what I was expecting. I was expecting something along the lines of, 'I was hoping you'd fall on your own,'" I laugh nervously and chew my lip. He shakes his head and stands up, looking at me in disbelief and a bit of hurt. "Where are you going?"

"You really think that low of me?" I can see the hurt in his eyes and I immediately want to take everything that I said back, but it's too late.

"N-n-no, I mean, sort of. You never really gave me a reason to think otherwise. You hang my best friend over the chasm and you have Four throw knives at my head. You didn't give any of us a reason to think that you had any positive thoughts about me or even towards me. Come sit back down, please," he scoffs at my words and looks away.

"You both defied me, and NO ONE gets away with disrespecting a leader, not even a Stiff. Look, I know I never showed any real positive signs towards you, but they were there. I wasn't allowed to show favoritism. Besides, it seemed that no matter how hard I pushed you away, the harder you pushed back. Who was the one that dropped everything so that they could be there for you after what happened? Who is it that is facing one of their newest fears so that you can get your mind off it all?" he growls out, shakes his head and then begins climbing down the ladder. "I could be finishing this weeks paperwork, but I chose to be here with you."

That's when it all clicks together in my mind: Eric was scared of heights, but he came up here with me. To distract me. I call down to him, in hopes that he'll hear me. He looks up and my breath catches in my throat. His eyes pierce through mine. I cough to regain composure. When I look back down, he's no longer there.

I sit down with my back against one of the posts and my eyes shut. "Tris, why do you have to be such an idiot?" I hit my head against the post, again and again. I'm about to hit my head back against it one more time when I feel a hand holding my head from the destruction I am causing.

"You're not an idiot," his smooth calloused voice fills my ears. "You're right. I never gave you the idea that I cared, let alone had feelings. Everything I'm doing right now has got to be extremely confusing and I apologize. I want a chance with you. I watched you train and I used to tell myself that I needed to hate you, simply because you and Four were from the same faction. Then also because you were Jeanine's main target. I wanted to hate you, to keep you safe. The more I told myself that I hated you and didn't deserve you, the more I wanted you."

"Eric, you don't have to te-" he puts a finger against my lips.

"Shh. Look, I understand if you want me to leave, but please just let me finish." I stay silent as he continues, "Then you were with Uriah and I got so jealous. He didn't deserve you. You were too good for him. Hell! You're too good for anyone! No one deserves you! I don't even deserve you, but I want you. I know you just got out of a relationship and all that, but I am willing to wait." He takes a deep breath and turns away. I reach out and grab his hand.

"I'm not making any promises. I need to get over this situation with Uriah before I jump into anything else, but I will give you a chance. Now, let's get down from here before you hate me for keeping you up here with me," I stand up and look at him. He chuckles.

"No, let's stay up here for a little while. The sun's about to set, watch it with me?" he asks and I can see him as the 18-year-old he is.

"Are you sure? Can you handle it?" I ask and step closer to him.

He smiles and nods at me, "With you by my side, I feel like I can." At that moment, I realize, that this is meant to happen. My heart thuds in my chest and his eyes are locked on mine, as we sit down together and I lean into him. We stare into each other's eyes until the sun sets and the moon rises. His eyes are even more intriguing in the moonlight. At some point, that night, I fell asleep leaning against Eric while looking out at the stars.

 **Eric's POV:**

She's so peaceful when she's asleep. I was able to stay up this high in the air with her, but there's no way in hell that I will make it down while carrying her.

"Tris, hey beautiful! We have to go soon," I nudge her, but she's sound asleep. I don't want to wake her up, so I pull my sweatshirt off and lay it down on the cold, metal platform to give her a spot to sleep, all while trying not to knock her over. I lay her down and pull out my phone, calling Max.

"Eric! What the hell do you want?" he growls into the phone.

"Look, Max, something happened with Tris and Uriah last night. She was pretty broken up about it, so I brought her out to my safe place to try and distract her. She fell asleep and I can't carry her down and she won't wake up to climb down. Can you give us both the day off tomorrow?" I whisper into the phone. MAx just grunts and hangs up. I chuckle and then I hear her teeth chattering. I pull my shirt off and cover her with it. I know it's not much, but it's something. I sit down with my back against the cool post. Not an ideal sleeping spot, but I have no other choice, really. Slowly I fall asleep, watching my angel nuzzle into my shirt.

 **[Twenty minutes later]**

"Eric? What're you doing over there? You must be freezing!" her worried voice wakes me from my slumber.

"No, I'm fine really," I try and calm her down, but to no avail. She's up on her feet before I can say Dauntless. She throws me my sweatshirt and shirt. I shake my head at her. "I'm fine, Tris. Go back to sleep."

"Knowing that you're freezing to death? I think not!" she pulls my shirt on over my head for me.

"You know what I think?" I grab her arms before she can do the same with my sweatshirt.

"What?" she asks, curious and confused as always.

"I think you woke up, saw me shirtless, got all hot and bothered and now you're trying to cover it up," I tease her, knowing very well that that was not the case at all.

"Haha, very funny! Shut up and put your sweatshirt on," she rolls her eyes at me. I laugh and just shake my head at her.

"Why not?" she pushes the sweatshirt into my hands.

"I don't need it. You do, put it on. That's a direct order from your leader, Stiff!" I taunt her playfully. She glares at me for using the nickname, but I just smile sweetly at her.

"And what makes you think that I need it?" she bites her lip, driving me insane. I explain that her teeth were chattering in her sleep. Reluctantly, she pulls the sweatshirt on. It's big on her, but it looks good. I smile and nod at her before leaning my head back against the post.

"You know you should really leave pillows and blankets up here for this sort of thing," she states.

"Mmhmm," I reply, well on my way to falling asleep again.

"Eric, come lay with me. That can't be comfortable, to say the least. Plus, I need a pillow, and it's going to be you." She stares at me as I contemplate what to do. I give in to her innocent stare and go lay beside her. She lays her head down on my chest and falls asleep quicker than scat. I slowly fall asleep a happy man.

 **Tris' POV:**

His scent surrounds me. His heartbeat is strong and steady beneath my cheek. His arm is secure around my waist and his sweatshirt is wrapping me up in his warmth. The sun is beginning to rise, and my thoughts are running all over. Eric. Scared of heights, yet he willingly sleeps up here because I wouldn't wake up beforehand. Scared of heights, yet it's his safe place. He makes no sense, but that's okay. He doesn't need to make sense to make me happy.

I lay there for a while just thinking about everything that has happened today. I start thinking what Uriah is doing at that moment. Is he with Marlene? Is he kissing her good morning instead of me? All these thoughts shoot through my head as everything from yesterday hits me again.

I don't know what she did to him, but obviously, he and I weren't meant to be. If we did truly love each other, nothing would have eliminated those feelings. Not even the strongest of serums. I would have fought harder, I wouldn't be laying here with Eric, had I truly loved Uri. I'm dragged out of my own thoughts when my phone rings in my back pocket. Trying not to wake Eric, I reach back and get it. It's Chris.

I try to move away, but his arm tightens around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smile and poke him, "Eric, you have to let go, so I can talk to Christina." I giggle and he smiles, but still shakes his head at me. Fine, whatever. I answer the phone, laying my head against his chest again.

"Tris! Where are you?!" she practically screams into the phone. Eric's nose wrinkles and I can't help but smile.

"I'm at the pier, where we played capture the flag," I chuckle.

"What? Why the hell is you out there by yourself?!" she yells into my ear once again.

"I'm not alone, I'm with Eric, "I smile into the phone as I trace patterns on his very muscular arms.

"Dld he hurt you? Are you cheating on Uriah?" she squeals as Eric growls slightly, causing me to smile.

I roll my eyes and reassure her that I'll fill her in on all the details later. That's when she finally hangs up.

"Finally," Eric grumbles. "I was about to throw your damn phone off the ledge." I just laugh at him, causing his lips to curl up at the corners.

"I have a question," I sit up and play with the fingers on his left hand, that is resting on my hop.

"Hmm," he peeks out at me from beneath his right arm that he has laying across his eyes.

"You're scared of heights, yet your safe place is the Ferris wheel. Why?" I ask and he sits up as well.

"I wasn't always scared of heights. It's actually a very recent fear," he states and pulls me into his lap.

"What changed?" I run my fingers up and down his arm lightly.

"You." I freeze. What? Me? Why? How am I the cause of his new fear?

"I told you that I was watched you climb up here. I was in awe. Starstruck, really. Then I watched as you kept climbing higher and higher, no hesitation. Then you stopped and he was so close to you. I wanted to shoot him down, but I knew that you'd hate me even more than you already did, I watched as he began to climb down before you. I saw you struggle and I watched as he left you there. I wanted to kill him. Then he ended up saving you. For a split second, I was terrified that I would lose you. I didn't think I could handle it. For that reason, I am resentful towards heights. I almost lost the one most important person due to heights. The only reason I was able to stay here all night is that you were here," he pulls me closer to him, nuzzling his face into my neck. He's crying. All because he almost lost me. I tear up and hold him close to me.

"You won't lose me," I reassure him.

 **READ AND REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
